Won't You Join The Dance?
by Windrunner106
Summary: Before Arkham City, Jervis Tetch, a.k.a., the Mad Hatter, had found his Alice. Little did he know, however, that his "Alice" had found her Hatter in return. Mad Hatter x OFC.
1. The Kidnapping

**Note: **This story was a simple, fun one-shot. It is now a multiple chapter story. If you like it, please leave a review! I own no one except Alise Carol McRae.

* * *

She was walking home from work along the Gotham City streets one warm, clear evening, when her...trip down the rabbit hole all began.

Since it was warm out, she had nothing on her person except her black canvas purse, which she had slung over her left shoulder and was clutching tightly. She walked briskly; almost like a power-walk, in fact, down the sidewalks, keeping a keen eye and ear open for any signs of danger. This was Gotham, after all, and she knew that there were people crazier than she was living here. Consciously, she allowed her left had to slide into her purse's main pocket and feel for the small can of mace she had in there. She kept her hand on the mace can as she continued her trek. She only had two more blocks to go now. Halfway home and to the safety of her apartment building. Thank the gods.

Sometimes, she wondered why she just didn't free-run her way home at night. She could, you know. She's pretty good at parkour. She guessed that she has this messed-up idea that something cool might happen to her if she just walks home. No, she's not quite right in the head, she supposed. Then again, a twenty-four-year old woman with a couple of tattoos probably wouldn't be considered quite right by some people in society. Especially since she has a tattoo and a name that would make one particular criminal in this city cream himself.

Her name is Alise Carol McRae, and she has a tattoo of the Mad Hatter on her left calf, which is showing right now with the knee-length jean shorts she's wearing. She works the afternoon shift at a small electronics manufacturing company four blocks from the secured apartment complex she's living in. She solders parts onto electronic boards that go into vending machines, cars, and various other things. It's an interesting job, but not as fun as the job she once held a year and half ago when she was still living in Ohio. There, she travelled fifteen minutes across the state border into Pennsylvania and worked at a "less-lethal" ammunitions manufacturing plant. They made things like flash-bangs, sting-balls, smoke bombs, and .22 caliber bean bags there. Alise was in the shipping department and had gotten a raise until her father got a better job here in Gotham.

As she walked along, over halfway to her destination, Alise heard a rustling in an alley she was passing. At first, she thought it was just a cat or a stray dog, but then, suddenly, a large burly figure stepped out and blocked her path!

"Whoa! Hey, uh, excuse me?" Alise said, uncertain, as she was able to get a good look at his face.

It was covered with a white rabbit mask, and he just seemed to stare right through her. It was creepy. Then, before she could get the hand that was in her purse and wrapped around the can of pepper-spray out, a large hand covered Alise's mouth from behind. A large, strong arm belonging to the same person who was covering her mouth, wrapped around her waist. She struggled, but it was to no avail, as man with the rabbit mask stepped forward with a wet cloth. The hand covering Alise's mouth left, but was quickly replaced with the cloth. All it took was a couple of breaths for the chloroform to do its work, and then all went black.

* * *

Alise dreamed of tea and cakes and the Mad Hatter and then...she woke up only to realize that she really _was_ at a tea party. With the Mad Hatter, and...a bunch of burly men wearing White Rabbit masks. Looking down at herself, Alise saw that she was dressed in a blue and white Alice dress, and could feel that her long dark tresses were pulled back with some sort of headband.

"Oh, Alice! You're awake! Would you like some tea?"

She blinked a few times, mostly from shock at the predicament that she currently found herself in.

"Er...sure, why not?" Alise answered, uncertain.

"Wonderful!" the Mad Hatter, a man of about five-feet, four-inches tall with straight, jaw-length auburn hair, blue eyes, and wearing a green patchwork trenchcoat said.

He approached where Alise was sitting in a large armchair, and giddily poured her a cup of tea. She could smell the tea on his breath, and a faint musky smell emanating from his exposed chest that was underneath a cream-colored sweater-vest and teal bow-tie.

"Thank you," she said automatically and politely.

Not that she was _forced_ to say this, mind-you. It's just a habit of Alise's to thank someone when they offer and give her something, whether they're a mad person or not. She eyed the Mad Hatter both warily and with intrigue. She had to admit, that for some reason (and not just because of the tattoo she has), she was intrigued by Jervis Tetch, a.k.a., the Mad Hatter. He's supposed to be a brilliant man, yet he's also supposed to be insane. What could have made a man like him become what he is now?

"You're welcome, Alice, my dear! Now, do tell me what you've been up to since we've last spoken," the Hatter said, plopping himself down into a chair next to the one Alise was in.

He rested his chin in his hand and waited patiently for her to answer.

"Well," Alise began, unsure of what, exactly, to say. She had a feeling that she needed to play along here, or she probably wouln't survive his wrath. "I've been, uh, working at an electronics manufacturing company, which has allowed me to get some permanent skin art done. Sadly, my time in Wonderland as of late has been very short because of this job. But hey, it pays the bills, I suppose."

She shrugged after she said this last part and took a sip of her tea, which tasted like Chamomile. The funny thing is that Alise naturally holds her cup the "proper" way while she drinks it. Again, not forced to do so. It's something she's always done, and she's not even an Englishwoman. She's only part English. Alise is a "Heinz 57", in all actuality.

"Yes, I saw the lovely portrait of me on your left calf. Very nice of you do, my dear," Hatter said with a grin and a strange glint in his blue eyes.

Alise gave him a genuine smile and replied, "Thank you, Hatter. I was excited when I got it done, and I still enjoy looking at it to this day."

If possible, the Hatter's grin widened even further. "Oh, I'm so happy that I finally found you, Alice!"

At this exclamation, he jumped out of his chair and up onto the tea-table. This startled Alise a little, and she jumped a bit, spilling tea down her chin as she was trying to take another sip.

"wiLL yoU, wON't yoU, wiLL yoU, wON't you, wiLL yoU jOIn thE dANce?" he sang to her in a Wonderland-themed question.

He then offered his hand to Alise and bowed a little. Being the odd person that she is, she blushed furiously.

"O-okay," Alise choked a little, setting her teacup and saucer down and allowing the Mad Hatter's fingerless gloved hand to take her own.

He briskly took Alise's hand in his and pulled her out of the armchair she was sitting in and up onto the table with him. He held her close and inhaled her scent with pleasure as they began slow-dancing atop the long tea-table. As they danced, his own scent invaded Alise's nostrils, and something stirred within her gut. Butterflies. She was getting butterflies from the _Mad Hatter_! She guessed that she was becoming more bored with her life than what she had originally thought. Either that, or the Hatter had some sort of mild hypnosis on her. Alise was pretty sure it was the former, though.

"You smell wonderful, Alice. Like cherry blossoms," Hatter whispered sulkily into her ear with his odd English accent, which was kind of cute to Alise.

"Thank you, Hatter. I, uh...I used body wash, lotion, and body spray that smells like cherry blossoms when I showered this morning..."

She didn't know why she was giving him all of the little details. It just felt right for her to do so at the time.

"Mmmm..." was all he uttered before pulling Alise closer and continuing with the slow dance.

Her hazel eyes caught sight of his blues, which were lazily half-closed as he continued to stare at her. Before she could even think of anything to say to him, he leaned in and kissed Alise soundly upon the lips! She didn't retaliate, mostly because she was shocked, but also because, well...she kind of liked it! He had thin, but smooth lips and tasted of herbal tea. He wasn't a slobbery kisser, either, like most of the guys Alise's age were. In fact, he was very...sensual, yet passionate with his kiss. Seconds into kissing her, Alise found herself kissing the Mad Hatter back! She enjoyed it, too, until he made her blush furiously by gently cupping her supple breasts in his hands.

"I've missed you so, Alice. How pure have you stayed for me, hm?" he asked huskily, rubbing his thumbs in circles over Alise's erect nubs.

"...Er...I, uh...I've never..." she stuttered hopelessly and a bit breathlessly.

Trying to tell a complete stranger, let alone one of Gotham's psychopaths, that you're a virgin is kind of embarassing. It also left Alise feeling quite vulnerable. Especially with the man she's currently with. The Hatter's ministrations on Alise's breasts continued for another moment before he slid his hands down to her hips, and then finally rested them upon her tush. He squeezed her tight ass and pulled her close to him once again. This time, Alise felt his hardened member underneath his pants.

"So you _have_ stayed pure for me, then," he answered for her, pressing his covered member against her hip.

She stood at five-feet, two-inches tall, so she and the Hatter were nearly the same height. But, right now, Alise felt a bit...small compared to him. As he continued to press his pants-covered appendage into her hip, her nipples continued to harden and she felt herself becoming wet. Yes, the Mad Hatter was turning her on, and she didn't even think that he was controlling her! Next, Alise felt the Hatter's hand slide up her left thigh underneath the skirt of the dress she was wearing. This actually made her aware that he'd probably already seen her naked. After all, Alise didn't know _how _she got into the "Alice" attire...

The hand that had snaked its way up her thigh now played with the edges of Alise's blue plaid bikini underwear. Her heart was beginning to race now, and she could feel that her face was beet-red. He hooked his forefinger under Alise's panties and snapped them.

"You _will _be mine. Won't you, Alice?" he asked, now slipping his finger inside her wetness.

Alise cried out with pleasure. "Uhhhn! Yes, Hatter! I will!"

"Forever?" he prodded, now sliding his finger in and out and groping her right breast with his free hand.

"Yes!" she nearly cried.

"Good... Come with me," Hatter said, stopping his wonderful ministrations and grabbing Alise's hand.

He pulled her down off the tea-table, and just as she thought that they were going to go elsewhere, the Hatter sat Alise's ass down on the tabletop and undid his pants. She couldn't help but stare at his member as he released it, removed his gloves, and began stroking himself, slowly, right in front of her. The large men in the rabbit masks just sat there, unmoving, as if they weren't even there to begin with. It was a bit freaky, but Alise didn't care at this point. She was beginning ache for the Mad Hatter to be inside of her.

Seeing Alise staring at him doing this act, he said, "You may touch it, if you'd like, Alice. In fact, I _want_ you to..."

Without saying a word, Alise obliged him and took his hard appendage into her right hand and began stroking up and down. Then, she decided to go even further, and leaned down, taking him into her mouth. The Hatter let out a loud groan of pleasure, and he grabbed her dark hair to coax her to go faster. She did.

"Yes, Alice! Soon, I will _own_ you!"

He then gestured for Alise to stop giving him her ministrations, which she did, before he lifted her skirt and removed her panties. His hard member rubbed over Alise's wet womanhood before he slowly entered it. This emitted a cry of both pain and pleasure from Alise's lips, which the Hatter covered with his own in a needful kiss.

"You truly _have _stayed pure for me, my Alice. God, how I've missed you...so _perfect_!" Hatter said, beginning to gently pump in and out of her.

While the initial entry of his member was a bit painful, that pain only lasted for a few short moments before Alise began to feel pleasure from his ministrations. This pleasure made her wrap her legs around his waist and throw her arms around his neck and shoulders. He, in turn, wrapped his arms tightly around her and began to move a bit faster and more fervently. Echoes of their cries of pleasure sounded throughout where they were at, and as Alise would glance at him while they made love, he seemed to return her gaze with adoration.

Alise didn't even know this man, and yet...because of the simple act of sex and knowing that this man is a very lonely one, she couldn't help but smile gently and lean up to kiss him. He seemed a bit surprised by this, but it fueled his passion, and he returned her kiss hungrily. He was slamming in and out of her now, and she could feel a white-hot sensation building within. This sensation seemed to start from the tip of Alise's toes and traveled all the way to her head. She cried out, calling out his name and wrapping her legs tighter around the Mad Hatter's waist. His breathing heightened, and a few moments later, he came inside of her, groaning loudly as he did and collapsing on top of Alise's small, but athletic frame. She wrapped her arms around the Mad Hatter as he continued to lay and breathe heavily upon her.

"Can I keep you?" he asked, propping himself up to look Alise in the eyes.

Alise smiled at him. "Well...I don't know... Can I keep _you_?"

The Mad Hatter gave her a Cheshire Cat grin before pushing himself off of her and taking her hand once again.

"Come, Alice. Let us clean up our little mess, and then we shall talk some more. Of Hats and Bats and Rabbits and Tea!"

He then led Alise away from the tea-table where he'd claimed her for his own. Right now, her mind was fuzzy with pleasure and confusion. She was hoping and praying that the Mad Hatter truly thinks that she's his Alice, despite her little flaws, and that he doesn't tire of her. She doesn't want to end up like all of his other "Alices", after all.


	2. Needing Assistance

He had finally gotten a hold of the one he'd been following for the past two weeks. He'd found her name in the phone book, and while her name (or hair color) isn't exactly perfect, her _spirit _is. The Mad Hatter knew that this young woman had a penchant for being a little odd, liking eccentric things, and above all...liking Wonderland. He also knew that she lived separate from her parents, and that she was an only child. He knew where she worked and what her general daily routine was. Last night, he had finally decided that it was time he helped his "Alice" break her routine and join him in Wonderland.

Unlike the other "Alice's" - the _fakes _- that he had kidnaped in the past, this "Alice", Alise Carol McRae, did not need ludicrous amounts of psychoactive controls to do what the Mad Hatter wanted her to do. In fact, he didn't need _any_ psychoactive controls for this one. Alise didn't cry, or plead for him to let her go, or even seem like she was disturbed by him. Alise had given into him as though they had been lovers all along. The Hatter grinned at her as he watched her sleep, naked and peaceful, beside him. Yes, in his mind, he had finally found his _true_ Alice.

"Mmm..." Alise, or Alice, as he will call her - another thing that this girl didn't seem to mind - uttered as she began to stir awake.

Suddenly, she shot up, looking around wildly for a moment, before she spotted the Mad Hatter lying with this head propped in his hand next to her. She looked at him with her hazel eyes, which had yellow and green flecks in them at the moment, and stared.

"Okay, I really am here with you," she said after a few seconds. "I thought I might have been dreaming..."

She seemed to relax a little after she realized this, and gave the Hatter an almost relieved smile. Yes, this Alice is most certainly different than the others he'd tried to claim.

"No, my dear Alice, you are not dreaming," the Hatter said, reaching up with the hand he wasn't using to prop himself up with and lightly stroking her cheek.

Alise, or Alice, let out a shuddering breath; though, it was not out fear, as a furious blush began to form upon her cheeks. The Hatter grinned.

"You were afraid that you had gone back to the mundane world and had left Wonderland, weren't you?" he asked, his blue eyes twinkling with both merriment and madness.

If possible, Alise's blush deepened even further, and she replied, "Yes...I suppose I was..."

Beneath her blush, a look of confusion suddenly formed upon her young features. The Mad Hatter's grin widened. It would only take a little push for her to fully travel through the looking-glass and be with him in Wonderland forever. There would be little to no need for his controlling methods, which is something that, for some reason, the Hatter didn't seem to mind. He _had_ used a very mild psychoative drug on her last night as an experiment to see how she would react to him at first, as well as to help her relax. Luckily for her, and certainly for him, it seems, he didn't need to use a higher dosage. If Alise continued to do what the Mad Hatter wanted her to, then there's no point in continuing to waste his formulas on her. He could save them for the Jabberwocky.

"Well, have no fear, my Alice! You are safe here in Wonderland with me," Hatter said. "Now, unfortunately, I must get to work before I'm late, late, late! Put your dress back on, my dear. I would like you to help me."

"Okay...but...er...shouldn't I, like, quit my other job and stuff first?" Alise/Alice asked. "I mean...aw, hell with it. They can fire my ass. I don't care. This will probably be much more fun, and well...I actually enjoyed being with you last night. But, my parents! Gods, what are my parents going to think?! I could lie to them and say that I found something else. Or just not talk to them. Stupid loose ends..."

She said this last part with a bit of a growl, and her shoulders drooped in defeat. She sat there for a moment before getting a frustrated look upon her face, and then getting out of the make-shift bed she and the Hatter had been exchanging fluids in the night before after they'd left the tea-table. She gathered up the blue and white dress, the stockings, the black Mary-Janes, and her under-garments and began dressing herself in silence. The Mad Hatter watched her do this while, he, himself got dressed, and couldn't help but let his heart open up even more to her. She _wanted _to join him! This had never happened to him before. A young woman actually wanted to be with he, Jervis Tetch, the Mad Hatter!

"There's no need to say anything to anyone, except me, Alice," Hatter said, buttoning up his pants and tucking in his cream-colored sweater vest.

Pulling up the black and white striped stockings, she paused and replied, "I suppose that's true. It might actually be best not to say anything to anyone until it is necessary?"

"Indeed, my dear. Wonderland is our little secret, for now... Tell me, Alice. Why have you chosen to fall down the rabbit hole again?"

"Er, well, I guess I'm getting tired of my everyday life. It gets...boring, really. I mean, Gotham is awesome and all, but my day to day routine is just...blah," Alise answered, adjusting the Alice dress that she had just slipped over her head and tying the apron into a bow in the back.

"Ha! I knew it!" the Hatter exclaimed. "I just _knew_ you couldn't stay away from Wonderland for long! Oh, Alice! What fun we shall have!"

He then suddenly darted forward, scooped Alise up, and twirled her around happily. Alise let out a little cry of surprise when he did this, but like the night before, she didn't fight him. After three twirls, he set her down and gave her a soft peck on the cheek, making her blush a little. Once the two of them finished getting dressed, the Hatter took Alise's hand and led her out of the little bedroom area, through the area with the tea-table, and into his little makeshift lab/workstation. Giddily, he set before her a white rabbit mask and some electronic parts. He also set up a soldering iron.

"Now, Alice. I know you have some skills in putting together electronics. I'm about to show you how I put together my rabbits. I need several more rabbits, and have very little time to gather them in. I need your help, Alice! You _will_ help me, won't you?" the Mad Hatter asked, looking at her with hopeful, pleading blue eyes.

"...Sure, I'll help you with these. Just tell me what I need to do, exactly, and I'll get to work," Alise replied as if she were taking on a normal "nine to five" job and not helping a psychotic maniac.

"Excellent! Here's what you have to do..."


	3. The Incentive

"So...Mr. Hatter..."

"Please, just call me either 'Hatter', or even my mundane name, Jervis."

"...Okay..." Alise replied, blushing a little. "So...what are we making these for...Jervis?"

Alise hesitated a little on using his "mundane" name. She wasn't quite sure if the Hatter was sincere or if he'd hurt her for calling him by his real name. He didn't.

Instead, he grinned a bit, and answered vaguely, "I'm...working for someone, Alice. This someone wants me to help him change someone's mind and turn them towards his way of thinking completely."

"Can't the guy do it on his own?" Alise asked automatically and curiously.

The Hatter giggled at her remark. "Oh, Alice! No, he can't!"

Alise rolled her eyes. "Then your...boss...shouldn't be doing whatever he's doing in the first place, if he can't do things for himself."

"No, no, no! Don't say that, Alice! Shhhh! He might hear you..." Hatter said in a rushed and hushed voice.

Seeing her furrow her dark eyebrows, the Hatter explained in a whisper, "He may not let me keep you if he hears you say that."

"...I see...er, Hat-I mean, Jervis...where, exactly, are we?" Alise asked.

She never got the chance to truly take in her surroundings; she was too absorbed with not pissing Jervis Tetch, a.k.a., the Mad Hatter, off and keeping him pleased with her.

"Why, my dear," he said, waving his hands in a flourish and suddenly jumping onto the chair he was sitting on, "you're in Wonderland!"

Alise just looked at him, her soldering iron half-way to the spot she needed to solder.

"Er...I know that, Hatter, but _where _in Wonderland are we?"

"We're all mad here..." was his cryptic response.

Alise sighed, and then took a look around. A _good _look around. Her eyes drifted from the work-table she and the Mad Hatter were creating part of his mind-controlling devices on to the wall above it, which was covered in fifthy, ivory-colored subway tile. She gazed behind her, and that's when she saw it; a sign near a fire extinguisher that read, "Property of Arkham Asylum." Alise's heart nearly skipped a beat. How in the world did the Hatter manage to snag her from the city when he's been locked away? What the Hell was going on? Obviously, there was something going on that was much bigger than the Mad Hatter simply kidnapping her. Alise figured that she must be an incentive for him or something...

"Well, I guess the jokes about me coming here are coming to life," she said off-handedly, yet seriously. "How _did _you find me in Upland, Hatter?"

"I followed the White Rabbit, of course!" he exclaimed cheerily, tapping a forefinger on his large top hat a few times.

"I see..."

So, he used his puppets, his "rabbits", to follow Alise outside of Arkham. His "boss" probably allowed him to do this. Wonderful. That meant that it has to be someone of authority working in Arkham who's behind whatever's going on. Double wonderful.

_'Oh well,'_ Alise thought. _'At least I can't complain about my life being so boring at the moment.'_

She also had to admit that she's a bit...smitten by the Mad Hatter, and curious about he and the other inmates' lifestyles. Their spirits seem to be, well..._free_. They're not trapped by the rules of society. Sure, they may get locked up every once in a while, but that's only a physical barrier. Nothing stops a free spirit, after all.

Seeing Alise begin to space out, the Hatter took this opportunity to lightly stroke her cheek. She looked at him, smiled a worried smile, and put the soldering iron back into its cradle. He took her small hands in his, and helped her up from her seat.

"Come, Alice. Let us take a little break, shall we?" he asked, pulling her close to him.

Like the night before, his scent invaded her nostrils, and she could feel herself beginning to blush. Alise had never had a man like Jervis before. Hell, he was her first. Not too many guys her age seemed interested in her because of her eccentricities, and yet, here this _man _stands, ready to take Alise to bed once again. She knew this, because he was currently nuzzling her neck with his lips and slipping his hands under the skirts of the Alice dress she's wearing.

Suddenly, there was a loud knock that sounded on the door to the room the Hatter and Alise were in, causing both of them to jump slightly. Then, there was a click as an intercom in the room kicked on.

_**"You don't have time right now to play with Alice, Jervis. You played with her enough last night, if I recall. Right now, you need to continue your work, or you'll lose her,"**_ said a deep male voice with an accent Alise couldn't quite place.

"B-b-but..." the Hatter started to panic and fidget a little.

_**"No 'buts', Jervis. Do it, or you won't see your Alice again."**_

As if the word 'again' was some type of key phrase, two guards entered the room and suppressed Jervis, who began struggling with the much larger and stronger man. Meanwhile, Alise was snatched up by the other guard and started being dragged from the room.

"Noooo! Alice!" the Hatter yelled, reaching out a free arm towards her as if she were his only salvation.

Something...snapped inside of Alise just then. The Hatter didn't deserve to be treated in this way, and neither did she!

"Back off, you jerks!" she yelled, still struggling to get free.

Suddenly, with a quick, but very forceful downward movement of her right fist, she hit the groin of her new kidnapper. The guard keeled over in pain, and Alise took the opportunity to kick him soundly in the face, which gave him a bloody nose and knocked him out. Before she could turn to take care of the guard supressing the Hatter, she felt a violent shock course through her. This shock went on for a few long moments before Alise fell to the ground in a shaking heap. Seconds later, everything around her went black as she passed out on the cold concrete floor of Arkham Asylum.


	4. Forced Imprisonment

_**"Wake up, Miss McRae. I must say, your performance for Mr. Tetch last night and this morning was quite...astonishing. Tell me, how are you feeling?"**_

It was the same voice that had come over the intercom however long ago. Alise shook her head a little to rid herself of the slight fuzziness in her brain and to help clear her vision. She rubbed the back of her neck, and when she looked down at herself, she realized that she was in a standard Arkham prison uniform! She was also in a cell.

"What the _Hell_?"

_**"You've been separated from Mr. Tetch, Miss McRae. How does that make you feel?"**_

"What the _fuck_ is going on? Who are you? Why am I in Arkham? I didn't _do_ anything!" Alise yelled in near hysteria, tears forming in her hazel-green eyes.

_**"Calm yourself, Miss McRae," **_said the unidentified accented voice through the intercom in her cell. _**"I am Doctor Hugo Strange. You were brought here to help assist in a very important role, Miss McRae. Soon, this asylum will be no more, and a new and better Arkham will be built. You, Miss McRae, were hand-picked because of certain skills and traits that you possess to help build the new facility."**_

Alise didn't know what to say to this.

"Er...thank you?" she said, uncertain. "But why kidnap me? Why didn't you just knock on my door and ask me?"

_**"I'm afraid it had to be done this way, Miss McRae. For incentive purposes."**_

"I knew it," Alise said to herself, sighing heavily and resting her elbows upon her thighs.

She was sitting on the edge of a cot inside a small, dingy cell. She wondered if anyone was beginning to wonder where she was. It was a work day, after all, and it wasn't like her to not show up without calling off, which she rarely did, unless she was seriously ill. Alise knew that her parents probably wouldn't have a clue that she was missing, only because they hardly called unless they needed something. Then again, if she's missing from her job without calling off for a few days straight, they'll most likely try her apartment. When they can't get a hold of her there, they'll most likely call her parents' house. That's when things would get a little interesting, and a search party for her would most likely begin.

_**"I will be seeing you soon, Miss McRae. Oh, and tomorrow, you will inform your workplace that you are either sick and will return with a doctor's excuse when you are well again, or you will tell them that you found a better job."**_

"And if I don't?" Alise asked, sensing the threat in Doctor Strange's voice.

_**"Then I will tell them that you had a psychotic episode and have been imprisoned here. I will tell the same to your parents as well."**_

"You evil bastard!"

_**"On the contrary, Miss McRae. After Arkham City is built, I shall be considered the savoir of Gotham,"**_ Strange said confidently.

The intercom went silent after he said this, and Alise was left alone with her thoughts, which were currently racing through her mind. She was scared, and way beyond confused. Suddenly, she put her face in her hands, and began to cry. There was nothing she could do. Not yet, at least.

* * *

"Where is she? Oh, you _told_ me that Alice would be here..." whined Jervis Tetch, a.k.a., the Mad Hatter.

"She is. She's right here, in Arkham," Doctor Hugo Strange answered nonchalantly.

"Alice? Alice, come out, don't pout, don't make shout, 'Alice!' Where are you?" the Hatter sang.

"You can see her again if you can control yourself around her, Jervis," Strange replied.

"B-but...she _likes_ me! No other Alice has liked _me_ before!" exclaimed Jervis, fidgeting a little in his seat across from Strange.

The bald man with the thick round glasses grinned devilishly. "Yes, I've noticed. You're current Alice is much...different from the others you've acquired, aren't they, Jervis?"

"Indeed! She's _perfect_! Can I see her?"

"Soon, Jervis. Is the device for Warden Sharp almost ready?"

"Yes," Jervis answered in a near hiss. "And, Alice helped me make enough rabbits."

"Excellent," Strange replied, pleased. "Alice will be brought to you once Sharp is under my control."

"But I want Alice now! You promised me!" Jervis yelled, jumping up from his seat and stomping his foot like a small child throwing a temper-tantrum.

"Guards, restrain Mr. Tetch," said Doctor Strange into a small intercom located on the interview table he and the Mad Hatter were sitting at.

Immediately after he ordered the guards to restrain the Hatter, they barged into the room and did just that.

"Get off me!" Jervis demanded, struggling with the two guards. "Alice, where are you?"

Finally, after getting a few scratches and bruises from the Hatter's struggles, the guards managed to pin him down. Strange calmly rose from his chair and produced a syringe with a sedative inside it. Uncapping the needle, Doctor Strange made sure that there wasn't any air in the syringe, and then approached the Mad Hatter. He plunged the needle into Jervis' neck and deposited the sedative into his bloodstream. Soon, the Mad Hatter's world went black as he passed out.

"Take him back to his cell," Strange told the guards.

"Sure thing, doc," one of the guards said as both of them began hauling the Mad Hatter away.

"Soon," Strange said to himself once he was alone. "Soon, Warden Sharp will be mine, and Arkham City will become a reality. I must be sure to send Miss McRae there, along with Mr. Tetch, once my dream is built. Just to keep him happy, and as a thank you..."


	5. Normal, or Insane?

Alise didn't sleep well. She'd tossed and turned all night listening to random screams, moans, and other odd noises from the inmates. Not only did they keep her awake, but the cot she'd been sleeping on wasn't the most comfortable. Alise had slept on cots before, but she'd had a nice, padded bed roll to lay upon, a comfortable pillow, and nice warm blankets. This cot had a hard lumpy pad, thin blankets, and a too soft lumpy pillow.

"Ah, good. You're awake," came the same voice Alise had heard over the intercom the night before.

She looked up at said voice to find that it belonged to a tall, burly man with thick round glasses and a bald head. Doctor Hugo Strange. Alise gave him a look that would kill if it could before sitting up on her cot and cracking her neck and back.

"You should really see about getting some new bedrolls for these cots, Doc. They can drive a person _crazy_ from lack of a good night's sleep," she nearly spat at him, adding extra emphasis to the word 'crazy' to try and prove a point.

Strange seemed to ignore this comment, and instead replied, "I will be sending you to Mr. Tetch soon, Miss McRae. I do hope that you will continue to help him, for your own safety, of course."

"I'm not stupid, Doctor Strange."

"I never implied that you were, did I?" he asked rhetorically. "It will be interesting to see how your relationship with Mr. Tetch develops. So far, it seems that you're his favorite 'Alice'. For you, this is a good thing."

Alise narrowed her eyes at the towering doctor. While she hated what this man was doing to not only her, but to some of the inmates as well, she couldn't help but agree with him. It _was_ good that she was the Mad Hatter's favorite "Alice". It meant that he was less likely to hurt her, or worse. This knowledge actually helped to ease her mind a little, since she kind of has a thing for him. She didn't know _why_ she did, really. She'd always liked the "Alice in Wonderland" books, since her name is similar to the main character's, and other works that Lewis Carroll wrote. Her favorite character in the books is, in fact, the Mad Hatter, which is why she'd gotten a tattoo of him on her left calf when she had turned eighteen. Alise just never _obsessed_ over Carroll's works like the Mad Hatter does.

"Are you going to take me somewhere to call my workplace, or what?" Alise asked sharply.

"Eager to see Mr. Tetch again, are we?" Doctor Strange asked with an almost demonic grin. "Tell me, Miss McRae...why _did_ you comply with him so willingly? Perhaps, _you_ are ill as well..."

Alise shot daggers at him with her hazel-green eyes, and spat, "Screw you, asshole! You don't know a thing about me!"

Strange frowned. "Please, calm down, Miss McRae. There's no need for profanities. In fact, I _do_ know quite a bit about you, Miss McRae. Like how you adore 'Wonderland', how you sometimes go off into your own little world, how most of your peers and co-workers snicker about you behind your back... I've been observing you for quite some time. I had to find the proper girl for Mr. Tetch. It seems I chose quite well."

Alise just scowled deeply at him. She didn't know what to say to the corrupted doctor that would prove him wrong. She couldn't say _anything_ to prove him wrong, she had to hatefully admit to herself. All of the things he said were true.

When she didn't say anything for several moments, Strange grinned devilishly, and went on, "Nothing to say? Interesting..."

He then produced a cell-phone from his lab coat's pocket, dialed a number, and handed it over to Alise.

"I just dialed your workplace's number. You _are_ going to tell them that you are seriously ill, are you not?" Strange asked with that threatening undertone Alise heard in his voice the night before.

"If it will keep you from doing what you threatened, yes."

Strange grinned. "Good..."

Alise turned her nose up at him before speaking into the phone.

"Hello, this is Alise McRae. Hi. Oh, I've been better. I'm at the doctor's office right now..." she lied as though she'd done this kind of thing before. "Yeah, I caught some kind of bug or something, and I'm not sure when I'll be able to return to work. Yes, I'll be sure to get a doctor's excuse. Okay, thank you. Good-bye."

"Well, that wasn't so hard, now was it, Miss McRae?" Strange asked with that grin of his, which Alise wanted to rip off his face and shove up his ass.

She hoped that her parents haven't been trying to get a hold of her for anything. She didn't want Strange feeding them a complete lie about her going nuts like he said he would if she didn't cooperate with him.

_'If I don't get out of here soon, I just __**might**__ go crazy...' _she thought with something akin to dread.

* * *

"Oh, Alice! It's _so good_ to see you again!" the Mad Hatter exclaimed happily, approaching her with open arms.

Alise's heart fluttered a little upon seeing him. Once again, she found herself not knowing exactly _why_ she was so infatuated with Jervis Tetch. Is it her liking for the book and the character that he thinks he is? Is it because he's the first man that actually _wants _her, and she _enjoyed _making love to him the night before? Or, as Strange had implied, was there really, truly, something wrong with her? Alise didn't want to think about the possibility of herself being insane. She believed that there's no such thing as "normal", that it's all a point of view. The things that some of the inmates in Arkham have done; however, make even her question whether there's a line between "normal" and "insane". Alise is simply odd. She'd admit that to anyone; although, she didn't think that that she was quite like the people imprisoned here.

Despite the thoughts currently running through her mind, she succumbed to the comfort of the Hatter's arms. He _was_ comfortable, which Alise thought was a bit weird, considering that he's killed many young women after they'd rejected him, or didn't play along. Alise was playing along, and yet...she wasn't. Her life _is_ a bit boring. She goes to work, maybe does some free-running, and then goes back to her apartment every evening and does, well...bascially nothing. She doesn't really have any friends, just acquaintances, and none of the guys she knows seem all that interested in her.

_'Gods, maybe Strange __**is **__right about me...'_ she thought, burrowing her face into the Hatter's shoulder.

She needed a good hug, and right now, Jervis Tetch was giving her one.

"Shhh," the Hatter soothed, stroking her brunette hair. "I'm here, Alice. You're safe now."

Was she really? Again, Alise knew what the Mad Hatter is capable of. She'd been living in Gotham City for a little over a year, and had heard about the city's criminals and vigilantes. Then again, who knows? She's supposedly the Hatter's favorite so far, so maybe she really _was_ safe with him.

"I know you won't hurt me, Hatter. It's that Doctor Strange that everyone here needs to worry about..." Alise said angrily after a few moments.

She looked up to see the Hatter scowling.

"He didn't hurt you, did he?" he asked, surprising her a little with his concern.

Alise shook her head. "No, but...he's keeping me here against my will."

"Me, too! We must get out of here, Alice. I don't like this place," he responded, now taking her small hands in his. "I've heard their building a new Arkham. That could be our chance to escape!"

Alise looked at him worriedly. "I'm not sure I can hold out that long, Hatter. I mean, who knows how long it will take to build the new facility?"

Jervis seemed to think this over for a moment, putting a hand to his chin in thought.

"Well," he finally said. "You can enjoy tea with me until then!"

He then suddenly grabbed Alise's hands once again and began leading her through Arkham Asylum's grounds towards only he knew where. What would happen to her when they reached their destination, Alise wasn't sure, but she had a good feeling that Jervis was going to want more than to just have tea with her...


	6. Spiraling Down the Rabbit Hole

Days passed, and with each day, the Mad Hatter noticed that his newest and most favorite Alice was slowly spiraling down the rabbit hole. It was beautiful to watch. He knew that Strange had a hand in this, but he also knew that it would only take a little push for her to be completely attuned to Wonderland like he is. And _he_ was pushing her. Once she was fully in Wonderland with him, he intended to put Alise's skills to good use. Particularly her free-running skills. She could be made into a good assassin for him. Oh, how the Hatter would love to watch her take her kills...and _enjoy _it.

"Hatter, may I ask you a question?"

"You just did, my dear."

"Okay...well, I'd like to ask you another..." Alise, or Alice, said.

"Go on," the Hatter replied, taking a sip of tea.

They were in Arkham's Botanical Gardens, sitting at a make-shift round tea table. The Hatter smiled vaguely to himself, remembering how he'd plucked her right on its surface over and over and over again. The Mad Hatter may loathe Strange, but he had to admit that he did an excellent job in helping him find his _true_ Alice.

"What's your favorite Wonderland movie? I have couple. Hallmark's 'Alice in Wonderland', Syfy's Alice, and Tim Burton's 'Alice in Wonderland'. Also, why don't they ever mention the Queens of Spades and Clubs? I mean, the White Queen is the Queen of Diamonds, and the Red Queen is the Queen of Hearts. Where's the other two card suits? I, personally, like the Spades suit..." her questions had turned into rambles, which the Hatter smirked at.

_'But I don't want to go among mad people! Oh, you can't help that. We're all mad here...'_ he thought, placing a hand upon Alise's.

She blushed at him and took a small sip of her own tea.

"Well, I like _all_ of the interpretations of Wonderland they've come out with, Alice. Though, Tim Burton's _is_ really well done, except how they did my portrayal. _Blech!_ Hallmark's version is done really good as well. It's a toss-up! Clean cup!"

He and Alise got up from their seats at the table and switched spots.

"As for your question about the other two Queens...why...you're right! Maybe it's a conspiracy, Alice! Perhaps the Red and White Queens did something to the Black and Gray Queens and are hiding it!"

"Or," Alyce offered. "Maybe only a _part_ of Wonderland's story was told. I believe I was once a champion of Wonderland, but my story never got out there."

"Really?!" Hatter asked, practically estatic. "Are you sure? How do you know?"

By this point, the Hatter was sure that Alise had finally fell through the looking-glass. His Arkham-issued pants tightened a little with this thought. She would _never _leave Wonderland for the mundane world again. He could just feel it.

"I just...I don't know...feel it, I guess," Alise answered him.

Then, she got a sheepish look upon her lovely face and went on, "I sort of...well, believe in reincarnation and other spiritual and supernatural things. I believe that I'm a reincarnation of one of Wonderland's champions..."

The Hatter's pants grew tighter.

"Really?! Me too!" he exclaimed. "I'm a reincarnation of the Mad Hatter! Oh, you truly _are_ my Alice!"

Immediately after he said this, he leaned in and placed a feverish kiss upon Alise's lips. She returned his kiss, and the next thing the Hatter knew, she was snaking her hand down into his pants. He grinned devilishly.

"Yes...Alice..." he hissed with pleasure as she enveloped her hand around his hard, erect member and began to gently stroke him.

While she was doing this, he snaked his own hand into her Arkham issued pants and began stroking her womanhood. When he allowed two of his fingers to enter her, she let out a gasp of pleasure.

"Oh, how I _love_ causing these sounds to issue from your sweet, sweet mouth, my Alice," he said huskily, moving his fingers in and out of her slowly and gently.

He grinned broadly as his ministrations to her perfect flower began to cause it to seep that lovely juice that he so loved to feel when he was inside of her. Alise wimpered a little when he removed his fingers, but he would soon make her happy again. Pulling his pants down so that he was free, and then removing hers with her help, he grabbed her hips and sat her upon his lap, facing him. His member tickled and teased at her before he slid inside her, causing a loud moan to release from Alise's mouth.

The Hatter quickly covered her cry of pleasure with his own mouth in a passionate kiss. Alise began to move up and down, eliciting moans of pleasure from him.

"Gods, Jervis! Hatter! Ooooo! Yes!" she cried as the two now moved together in a blissful dance.

After several minutes, Alise let out one loud, final groan and arched her back in orgasm. The Hatter allowed her to ride it out before removing her from his lap and bending her over the table. He spread her legs and took her sweet womanhood from behind, leaning over her and grabbing her breasts as he did. The Mad Hatter pumped in and out of her several times before he came inside of her.

"Oh, Alice," he sighed happily, his arms wrapped around her stomach tenderly and his face buried her in her dark hair. "Only a few more weeks, and we can be out of this place. Then, we can have adventures in Wonderland together, and there'll be _nothing_ that Strange can do about it."

He then removed himself from her and pulled up his pants. Alise pulled up her pants as well before giving the Hatter a loving kiss on the lips.

"I love you," she said suddenly and unexpectedly.

The Mad Hatter smiled in exhiliration at her. "I love you, too, my Alice."

He then held her in his arms and returned the loving kiss that Alise had given him a moment ago. Those three words had nearly melted his heart. Never before had a woman said that she loved him until now. He would be hers forever, just as _she_ would be _his_.

* * *

"Is it done?" asked Strange solemly into a cell-phone.

_"Yes,"_ replied a man's voice from the other end of the line.

"Good. Now Miss McRae will have no reason to turn away from Mr. Tetch. I've already called her workplace and told them that she will not be returning, and now..."

_"Her parents are taken care of. What's the point of all this, Strange? You got somethin' against this girl to put her through all this, or what?" _asked Strange's associate.

"No, Mr. Lawton, I don't. She is simply a side experiment to see how far people can be pushed before they go insane. I've always wanted to truly understand the mind, and she and Mr. Tetch are merely a way of doing so," Strange answered off-handedly. "My _true_ goal is Akrham City, which Miss McRae and Mr. Tetch have helped me achieve. I suppose, if you wish to look at it from a different perspective, Alise is a thank-you to Mr. Tetch."

There was a little pause on the other end of the line, and then, _"You're crazy, doc. If you weren't payin' me so well, then I probably wouldn't be working for you."_

"Yes, Mr. Lawton, I know. Now, if you will be so kind as to take care of the rest of your targets, I have some work of my own to do."


	7. Madness is Freedom

**A/N:** I'd just like to say that this story is basically being pulled out of my ass. I don't have a set plan or direction for it, and am writing it "by ear", so to speak. I'm very glad that so many of you are enjoying this story, as I'm actually having fun writing it. I'm not sure how much longer this tale will go on for, nor where it will go, exactly, but I hope you all continue to like it until its end.

With that all being said, thank you to all of my reviewers! I appreciate all of the love! Hopefully, this chapter is a good enough thanks to each of you. :)

* * *

_The White Rabbit led her to the Mad Hatter's tea party, where the Hatter was waiting for her happily with open arms. The Cheshire Cat grinned merrily at her and waved his paw for her join the tea party. She did, pratically skipping into the Hatter's arms. The Hatter picked her up and twirled her a few times before kissing her on the cheek and setting her down. He pulled a chair out for her at the table. She sat down, looking at all of the guests. There was the Hatter, the Cheshire Cat, the White Rabbit, Dormouse, who was sleeping upon a tea saucer, the March Hare, and even the Caterpillar had joined the party. Alise smiled pleasantly at all of them. They smiled just as pleasantly back, making her feel the most welcome she'd felt anywhere. The Hatter gazed warmly, lovingly, at her, and she didn't want to ever leave Wonderland..._

Alise's hazel-green eyes suddenly darted open, only to see the ceiling of her small, dirty cell.

_'It was just a dream. A lovely dream that I really didn't want to wake up from...' _she thought with some disappointment.

But did she _really_ leave the dream? How long had she been force-imprisoned in Arkham now? Alise had begun to lose track. Especially after Strange had informed her that her parents had been murdered. Alise knew deep down that the lunatic doctor had something to do with this, but what could she possibly do? She wasn't a planner or strategist. She didn't have any special or unique abilities besides knowing how to do parkour, or free-running. Sure, the latter skill could help her escape Arkham, but then what? Her parents were dead. _**Dead!**_

"I'll have Strange's head for what he's done to me and my family. I'll find a way," she said to herself, not really caring who might hear.

"We'd all like to have Strange's head, child," came a man's voice from one of the nearby cells.

Curious as to who was speaking to her, Alise rose from the highly uncomfortable cot she was lying upon, and cautiously approached the bars of her cell.

"Who are you?" she asked, much like the Caterpillar had asked the Alice in Carroll's books.

"That depends. Who are you?" asked another, more arrogant sounding man's voice.

Alise narrowed her eyes. She wasn't in the "normal" area that Strange had previously been keeping her in. The people in this area of the asylum were...different. She could tell by the way they spoke. They weren't the babbling idiots she'd heard around her before.

"Riddle me this!" exclaimed the arrogant voice suddenly. "Who is the Mad Hatter always infatuated with, but has never found this person until very recently?"

_'Oh, gods...'_ Alise thought, her skin turning a bit paler than normal. _'Strange put me with the Rogues Gallery! Well, one good thing. At least I have more intelligent people besides Jervis, er, __**Hatter**__, to talk to now...'_

"Er, me?" Alise answered the Prince of Puzzles.

"Correct! Miss Alise McRae! Or, shall we just call you Alice?" the Riddler replied with a little bit of humor etched into his new quesion.

"Alice would be fine, yes."

"So, the rumors are true, then," said the first voice that had spoken to her. "You poor girl. I bet you're simply _terrified_."

"...Actually, to be honest, yes, I was. Sort of. At first. Now, I'm just pissed off," answered Alise honestly.

"Sort of?" the man asked.

"Well, frankly, I've kind of always had a thing for the Mad Hatter and 'Alice in Wonderland', so that didn't really freak me out. What freaked me out was the fact that I'm here in Arkham and that Strange is using me! He's also using Jervis! The fucker. Excuse my language, heh."

"Makes one wonder how many of us Strange is using, then, if he's using the Hatter," the Riddler contemplated.

"Exactly," Alise said, and then, "Do you know where the Hatter is? He's here in this cell block, right?"

"Eager to see him again are we?" asked the Riddler. "I'm afraid he's in a session with a doctor right now."

"Hickory, dickory, dock!" the first voice suddenly blurted.

"Don't start, Crane. You'll scare the poor girl," Riddler chided. "What do you think the Hatter would do to you once he found out you scared is thus-far favorite Alice?"

"The mouse ran up the clock!" the Scarecrow went on in an eerie whisper. "Old Mother Hubbard, she lived in a cupboard..."

The Scarecrow continued to rattle off nursery rhymes, causing Alise to raise an eyebrow at him. Her brain was tingling a little, like it had been for the past...well, for a while now. It wasn't a bad tingling, though. No, it was more like...a tingling that told her it was okay to be herself; to be odd and a little crazy. No one here, except the doctors, guards, nurses, and etc. would fault her for it. Hell, she would fit right in. Alise knew that the only _real_ difference between her and the Rogues Gallery right now was the fact that she had yet to murder someone. With the way she was feeling towards Strange and his Tyger guards, that, too, would probably soon come to fruition. Despite herself, she grinned wickedly through the bars of her cell.

"Oh, osyters, come walk with us? It will be a splended walk, a slendid talk!" she quoted, still grinning madly. "I'm free..."

After she said this, insane laughter began to spill through the cell block, beginning soft at first, but quickly growing in pitch and range. Everyone in the cell block, including the seeminly sane Riddler, was laughing their individual laughs. Soon, Alise found herself joining them, throwing in her own mad giggle amongst the rest of the inmates. She wasn't sure, exactly, what was happening to her, but it felt as though she was finally becoming free and fitting in, and it felt _good_.

* * *

One week later, after much controversy, Arkham City was ready for its puplic debut. Jervis Tetch, the Mad Hatter, along with several other inmates from the Rogues Gallery, including the Joker and Harley-Quinn, the Riddler, Mr. Freeze, the Scarecrow, Poison Ivy, and Bane, had already been transferred there. Now, it was Alise's turn, along with a few others'. Waiting withing the holding facility of Arkham City, she recieved many hoots and hollers from some of the inmates.

"Hey, babe! Nice ass! Nice boobs, too! How about you and me find somewhere nice and quiet once where inside?" one of the men, a large bulk of a man at that, asked her with lust-filled eyes as he stared hungrily at her.

Alise curled her nose up at the man. "You're not my type. Now get out of my face before I break it."

"Oooo...this bitch has spunk. I like that..." the inmate said, reaching for her.

Alise ducked out of the man's way and immediately jumped to the line fence, vaulting off instantly after she did so and going into a backflip. There was a loud "OOMMF!", followed by a thud as she landed squarely upon the assulting inmate's shoulders, causing him to go down. Alise stood with a mad glint in her eyes and grinned.

"I told you that you're not my type. You're lucky I don't have my vorpal sword with me right now; otherwise, I would most gladly take your head for the Queen of Hearts' trophy room."

"What the fuck are you talking about, bitch? I just wanted to have some fun."

Alise smashed her foot into the downed inmate's face. A sickening crunch could be heard as she broke the man's nose.

"Call me a bitch one more time, and I'll slay you," Alise dangerously warned him.

"This _bitch_ broke my nose! Kill her!" the inmate told his buddies, who had all be staring at the scene with slightly open mouths and were unsure on whether or not they should step in and help.

"I told you..." Alise, or Alice, as she has now become, said, raising her foot into the air.

She brought it down, hard, onto the inmate's face over and over and over again, until it was a near bloody and bruised pulp.

"Don't call me a bitch!" she finished with one final kick, causing some blood and small pieces of bone to go flying.

She looked down upon the now now broken prisoner without any remorse. Hell, she didn't even feel sick about what she just did! In fact, it was quite the _opposite_. Alise almost felt..._elated_ with her first kill. The inmate's buddies were now even more hesitant on attacking her. One of them was a litte braver than the rest, though, as he started slowly moving towards her. Before he could do anything, a small group of Tyger guards rushed over and subdued Alise using tasers and other physical means. After they did this, they put her in a straight-jacket and moved her to the front of one of the lines.

"This one just murdered another inmate by beating the crap out of him. She's going in next," said the guard that was escorting Alise/Alice.

"Damn, she's a hot little number," another said. "Hey, did you know that they're bringing in Bruce Wayne shortly?"

"Yeah," answered the guard escort. "Sucks to be him. He probably won't last a day."

"If that," the other guard quipped.

"Am I dreaming, or merely part of someone's dream?" Alice suddenly blurted, her split lip from the guards' physical force causing her to sound like she currently has a lisp.

She gazed through a slightly swollen eye at the Tyger guards and grinned menacingly.

"I'm going to tell the Hatter that you did this to me. He's _not _going to be happy, you know..."

Her escort laughed at her. "Pfft! That little freak can't touch us, and we ain't afraid of him. Now get in there!"

He then shoved her forward once the large, high-tech security doors opened, and pushed her inside Arkham City. After a few more prisoners were inside, the guard removed her straight-jacket and headed back to the holding facilty. The doors closed, leaving Alice to her own devices to find her Mad Hatter in a dark Wonderland.


	8. Searching for Alise

Batman crouched on the gargoyle of a building that overlooked Arkham City. Getting in had been the easy part; the hard part now was figuring out who, exactly, was behind this, and what "Protocol Ten" was all about. He'd just saved Catwoman from a bullet, figured out that the Joker wasn't behind "Protocol Ten", and was now seeking out Victor Fries, a.k.a., Mr. Freeze. The Joker had poisoned Batman with his own tainted blood, and the only person that could possibly help him stay alive right now was one of his greatest enemies. Furthermore, he was also keeping an eye out for Alise Carol McRae. Commissioner Gordon had informed him prior to getting captured as Bruce Wayne that a girl had mysteriously gone missing and that her parents had been assassinated a few weeks later. Batman knew that someone connected to Arkham had something do with it, but the big question was who. So far, he had no leads to go on. Everyone he'd questioned inside of Arkham City up to this point hadn't seen or heard of her, or if they did, they were hiding it _very_ well.

"Where is Strange?!" Batman suddenly heard a woman's voice scream from down below.

Using the built-in binocular mechanism within his cowl's eye lenses, he zoomed in on where he thought the angry yell came from. What he saw nearly made him fall off the roof. There, just below him on the ground near the gargoyle of the building he was crouched upon, was the exact description of the young woman he was keeping an eye out for. Instead of being scared and trying to run from the Joker thugs now slowly beginning to surround her, Miss McRae stood her ground.

"I asked you a question, mother fucker! Where is Strange hiding? Where?!" Alise asked heatedly.

When the thug didn't answer, she swiftly and accurately kicked out with her right foot and took out the Joker thug's left kneecap. He screamed in pain, causing the other henchmen to falter and stare at the young woman in some surprise.

"What are you waiting for? We can take her! Let's get the little bitch!" another Joker thug exclaimed, starting to advance towards the small frame of Alise.

Batman was about to glide down to help her out, but to his surprise, she seemed to be able to handle herself quite well. First, she sprinted towards the advancing Joker henchman before jumping onto his chest and vaulting herself over his head! Immediately after she did this, she kicked the thug in the small of the back, causing him to cry out and fall to his knees. Then, she jumped onto the downed henchman's shoulders before jumping and doing a one-hundred and eighty degree twist in the air, all the while kicking out with her right leg, which caught another oncoming Joker thug directly in face. He went down, and so did the henchman that she'd vaulted off of. Batman had just watched Alise take out three Joker thugs all by herself. He was admittedly impressed, especially once the remaining henchmen began running away, allowing her to interrogate the three she'd beaten up.

"Now, I'm going to ask one more time, and you had better answer me, or I'll kill you," Alise threatened the first thug she'd dropped. "Where. Is. Strange?!"

She'd slapped the henchman's face in between the words of her question. So, she was after Dr. Hugo Strange. He should have known that madman would be behind her disappearance. Batman didn't know what Strange did to the poor girl while she's been in his "care", besides having her parents murdered, but it didn't look _good, _that was for certain. Suddenly, he heard yet another voice. This time, it was male and came over his com-link.

_**"Why hello, Dark Naught! It is I, The Riddler! I've hacked into your communication device to tell you that I have six hostages. In order to find them, you will have to solve a number of my ingenius riddles. If you survive, you just might find me as well! Oh, and I bet you're wondering about that young girl who just beat up a few of Joker's henchmen, are you not?"**_

Batman looked around.

_'What the...? How is he...? Doesn't matter. Riddler obviously has some valuable information on Miss McRae. I'd better hear what wants,'_ the Dark Knight thought, narrowing his eyes.

"Go on," he answered.

"Ah, ah, ah, Dark Knight! First, you must find and solve a few of my riddles before I'll tell you anything about where the hostages are or about Miss McRae," the Riddler replied.

The com-link then went dead, leaving Batman more than a little frustrated. The Riddler's interruption had caused him to lose Alise. He scanned the area she had just been in, only to find three dead henchmen. She must have taken a knife from one of them and stabbed them to death, as they were riddled with those types of wounds, and blood was everywhere. What disturbed the Dark Knight even more about this was the fact that she'd left a message written in the men's own blood that exclaimed, "Off with their heads!" This was a clear indictation to him that the Mad Hatter was also possibly involved in her abduction and probable manipulation.

Batman growled. He would find out what Strange is up to. He had to for the sake of not only Gotham City, but for Alise's as well. If only he had jumped in when he'd first saw her. Maybe he could have somehow talked some sense into her. As it was, she seemed to be falling into the trap of madness, and Batman feared that he may all ready be too late to save her.

* * *

"Oh, where _is_ she?" Jervis Tetch, a.k.a., the Mad Hatter, whined to a few of his controlled henchmen. "She _has_ to be here before the Jabberwocky gets here! Answer me!"

He suddenly grabbed a henchman's shoulders and began to shake him violently; so much so, that he eventually ended up breaking the man's neck.

"Oh dear," said Jervis once he realized what he did. "You two, take care of him, will you? He'll spoil the tea."

He pointed to two other White Rabbit-masked henchmen as he said this. The two immediately got up from their seats at the table, went over to the now dead "rabbit", picked him up, and carried him out of the room.

"Now, do any of you rabbits have news on my Alice, or not?" the Hatter addressed his remaining henchmen.

"We're sorry, sir," one of them answered automatically.

"We haven't been able to find her yet," another responded.

The Mad Hatter frowned. "Well, then you rabbits had best get out there and find her, haven't you? Go! Now, or it's off with your heads!"

He _needed _Alise, his Alice. She made him feel alive and whole and most of all..._loved_. The Mad Hatter would be damned if he let her slip away from him now. He knew she was out there in Arkham City, somewhere. She just _had _to be...


	9. Seeking Out Hatter

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay in bringing you this next chapter of the story, folks. I've been vending/selling things at a Ren. faire with my husband for the past five weekends and have had to make more stock during the weeks. This has left me little time to work on my writings; however, the faire season is almost over (one more weekend left), meaning that I am (finally) getting more time to work on things. I've also managed to squeeze out a fairly long chapter to make up for the slight delay. Hope you all enjoy it, and thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and following this story! It is much appreciated! :D

* * *

Dr. Hugo Strange's dream of Arkham City was now a reality. Every criminal, from the small-time crooks to the insane super-villains of Gotham, were now under he and his Tyger guards' rule. The GCPD was now obsolete within the city's walls. While the criminals were free to form their own societies and do whatever they will within the closed-off slums of Gotham, there still had to be a form of justice given to the inmates. At least, to the public's eye, anyway. This justice was often brutal, but it served the purpose of keeping the citizen's of Gotham from asking too many questions. Strange was fascinated by the inmates' lifestyles. He wanted them to build their tiny empires. It was like watching the machinations of warring species of insects to him. This was why he fed some of them what they wanted. Like Jervis Tetch, a.k.a., the Mad Hatter, for example.

Strange had given Alise to the Hatter for a couple of different reasons, but mostly, it was simply because he wanted to see how Tetch would react if given a young woman who might actually play along with him. Alise had proven to Strange that a young woman could survive being with Tetch so long as she played the part of his "Alice". Jervis is a paronoid schizophrenic with obsessive-compulsive tendencies, so anyone who genuinely shows an interest in him would survive. In fact, he would most likely treat Alise as though she were some sort of priceless treasure.

_'Now that they're separated, we'll see what happens next. I wish her the best of luck in finding me,'_ Dr. Strange thought darkly to himself as he watched the monitors high up in his tower that overlooked Arkham City. _'The Batman seems to be starting to wear down. Good. It will only be a matter of time before he breaks completely. Then, I will be able to commence with Protocol Ten without interruption.'_

_'Curiouser and curiouser...'_ Alise thought to herself as she sat upon the heating and cooling system that was situated atop one of the many roofs throughout Arkham City. _'I wonder where everyone is hiding? I need to find Jervis. Hatter will know what to do, and well...I just need him right now. I feel so lost and alone that it isn't even funny. I finally figured out that Strange is hiding in that huge-ass observation tower, and I really don't know how exactly to get to him. There doesn't seem to be an entrance to the thing, but I know that there __**has **__to be one. Somewhere...'_

Suddenly, Alise heard a slight rustling behind her. When she turned to see what caused the sound, she was greeted with the sight of a woman in a skin-tight leather catsuit.

"Catwoman!" exclaimed Alise, startled.

"That's my name, sugar. Don't wear it out," Catwoman replied in her sultry-smooth voice.

"What are you doing here?" Alise asked.

She eyed Catwoman a bit warily, watching her every movement in case the woman decided to pounce. She probably wouldn't be able to take her on in a fight, but she could at least dodge the strikes and free-run her way out of the situation.

Catwoman smirked and answered, "The same could be asked of you. What's a young girl like you doing in a place like this?"

"It's a long story," Alise replied shortly. "I _was_ a normal, law-abiding citizen of Gotham, working a 'nine-to-five' kind of job, had my own apartment... Then, I was captured and brought to Arkham Asylum, and now, here. It's all Strange's fault, and he's _going_ to pay for what he's done to me and my family, one way or another."

"Mm-hmm," Catwoman practically purred. "Sounds like you've got quite the agenda on your hands, Miss...?"

She then decided to join Alise on the heating and cooling system, taking a seat near her and resting her hand on her chin in a curious manner. Catwoman grinned innocently, waiting for an answer.

"Alise. Though, if you want, I suppose you can call me Alice. The other person I'm looking for who's _not_ Strange likes to call me that. I don't mind, really. It's kind of cute, and I like him..."

She began to ramble a little, and Catwoman gave her an odd look. Almost like it was somewhere between concerned and exceptionally interested.

"Really..." the Cat responded. "Well, if you're looking for the Mad Hatter, I think I saw him and some of his thugs lurking around in the north-western part of Akrham City. If I may ask..._why_ do you like him?"

Alise smiled fleetingly and stared off into space.

"He makes me feel loved and wanted," she answered Catwoman simply.

The Cat raised an eyebrow.

"Seems like you've fallen down the rabbit hole. Good luck finding the Hatter," she said, getting up from her spot next to Alise and stretching a bit. "I've got something of my own to take care of. I just happened to land on the same rooftop as you."

Alise grinned. "Well, it was a pleasure meeting you, Catwoman. I have to say, the stories I've heard about you don't give you justice. In fact, they don't give hardly anyone here justice..."

Catwoman snickered and replied, "That's the news for you... Well, I must be off. Again, good luck."

"You, too," Alise responded in kind.

She then watched, amazed, as the Cat leaped from the edge of the rooftop they were on and swiftly brought out her whip that was wrapped around her waist all in one fluid movement. She then applied said whip to start using her own unique brand of free-running to get across the city.

_'That's pretty cool,'_ Alise thought. _'Maybe I should look into something like that to help me free-run. Get a grappling hook and sturdy rope, or something of that nature.'_

With this thought in-mind, she began running herself, except in the opposite direction Catwoman had gone in. Alise sprinted towards the edge of the rooftop, and when she reached it, she leaped towards the next rooftop. She easily cleared it and continued running. Next, she sprinted towards the edge of this roof, and when she reached it, she leaped to the wall of another building! She ran along it about three strides before jumping to another building opposite and grabbing a widow ledge. Without stopping so as not lose the momentum she had going, Alise pushed with her feet and managed to run up the side of the building two strides before she grabbed the edge of its rooftop. She pulled herself up easily and took in her environment, scanning the area for the best places to run to get to where she wanted to be.

Currently, Alise was near the Museum, and could see a couple of Penguin's thugs lurking around on the street below her. She thought briefly of trying to interrogate them on not only Strange's whereabouts, but the Hatter's as well. Maybe one of them knew exactly where Jervis was hiding? Alise decided to wait until she got closer to the destination Catwoman had mentioned, however. She knew she was in the southwestern part of Arkham City, so all she had to do was keep moving north.

_'And avoid henchmen with guns,'_ she thought as she began free-running again.

This time, she lept from the rooftop she was situated on and grabbed a sign bar that jutted from the next building over. Alise used this to swing herself down to yet another sign that was jutting out from the same building all in one fluid motion. Once she balanced herself on top of the sign, she jumped to a lampost's bar and used it to swing herself safely down to the ground. If someone were to watch Alise free-run, it would be like watching Ezio and Connor in the _Assassin's Creed_ video game series, and the Prince in the _The Prince of Persia_ video games.

_'Both of which are awesome, and they're what got me into parkour in the first place,'_ Alise thought as she ran down the street a little ways before cutting to the right down an alleyway.

There was a burned car blocking her path, so she gained speed and managed to vault over the destroyed vehicle and keep on running. Soon, she found herself near the Solomon Wayne Courthouse...and what looked like some of Two-Face's thugs.

_'Geez...it's almost like medieval times in this place,' _thought Alise with some amusement. _ 'Lords' battling over territories and crap. It's kind of funny, really. Now, where should I begin looking for the Hatter...?'_

Resigning to the fact that she had no clue where to begin looking in the multitude of hiding places within the area, Alise decided that asking someone was her only option. She was close to her Hatter now. She just had to be.

"Excuse me," Alise said to the group of six Two-Face henchmen. "I'm looking for someone. Perhaps you can help me."

"Well, lookie what we have here, boys. A little girl come to play with us," one of them said rather pervertedly.

The other five thugs chuckled. Alise, or Alice, as she was now becoming, frowned.

"The man I'm looking for is kind of short and wears a large, dark green top hat with a ticket that reads, 'In This Style 10/6',' she stated, ignoring the henchmen.

They all looked at one another, and then the one who'd first spoken to her, the apparent leader of the pack, replied, "Oh, well...uh...that's a bit different, I suppose. Whaddya want with that little freak, though, when you can have someone like us?"

Before the thug could blink, Alice was on him, her smallish fingers on her right hand wrapping around the guy's windpipe; the other was placed on his forehead to hold his head in place. She was sitting on his chest, too, with her knees placed on his arms so that he couldn't move.

The others just stared at the scene in dumstruck fascination. They didn't know whether to help their comrade and attack Alise, or just sit back and watch to see what she'd do.

"Call Jervis that one more time, and I _will_ snap your neck. Understood? You don't want to lose your head, now do you?" she asked him dangerously, a mad glint twinkling in her hazel-green eyes.

"N-no! P-please! I-I think he might be holding up in the building across from The Stacked Deck Bar and Casino! It-it's right down the road, in an alleyway," the thug replied in between gagging and gasping for air, pointing in the direction of the place he'd mentioned.

Alise grinned, almost innocently, and squeezed harder until she felt and heard the crunch as she crushed his trachea.

"Thank you," she replied to the now dead henchman. "You could have lived if you had only held your tongue."

She then looked at the other thugs, who were slowly beginning to back off. It appears as though they decided to sit back to see what she would do, and now they're unsure on what else she might be capable of. Alise/Alice grinned devilishly. She kind of liked the power she was gaining. That power was fear and respect. Just like the Hatter and the others like him have. Committing murder had been easier than Alise thought it would be, and the most relieving part to her? She didn't feel an ounce of guilt for killing the people that she'd killed. They were criminals, after all. Would she be able to kill an innocent person? That, she wasn't sure of. She supposed it would all depend on if the person pissed her off, or stood in the way of whatever new goals she might want to reach. Alise had nothing to lose anymore. She'd already lost her job and her parents because of Strange. She was labeled insane by him, so what would she be able to do if she were to get out of Arkham City? Probably nothing, thanks to the demented doctor.

Alise began running down the street about two-hundred yards and past a storefront that had Harvey Dent campaign crap plastered everywhere on it. Just past that, she saw the only alleyway that was there before the road dead-ended into a Tyger security outlet. Those bastards would pay, too, being under Strange's employ. On the building to the left that made up the narrow back street, there was a large pink neon sign with an outline of a naked woman that read "Live Nudes", with an arrow pointing towards the alley. Alise frowned.

"Gee, how tasteful, Hatter," she said to herself with a bit of disgust. "It's a good thing there aren't actually any live nudes in there, since this is a prison; otherwise, I'd certainly have a few things to say to you."

There was tall fence that separated this alley from the main street, so Alise had to wall-run up it and balance herself on top. After she did, she jumped, grabbing the bar that another neon sign was attached to and swung herself down to the ground, clearing the steps in the process. She rolled to reduce the impact before righting herself and looking around. The door to The Stacked Deck was boarded and locked up, but the one across the way was not.

_'Well, here goes nothing,' _Alise thought as she took a deep breath and entered. _'Hopefully, I don't startle him, if he's in here, and hopefully, I don't run into anyone that I don't want to...'_


End file.
